<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Fall From Grace by plumsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809400">To Fall From Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsicle/pseuds/plumsicle'>plumsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsicle/pseuds/plumsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Ben is gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Grace Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Fall From Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little something i wrote while starting another tua fic. i haven’t shared any of my writing in a while so reading my last (and only) story here and seeing my mistakes and how i’ve improved is kind of humbling. i've been having fun with it lately, so i might post more in the future :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could have been sleeping. How his hair moved in the wind, and his eyebrows furrowed a little, his mouth slightly agape. He was warm, and his skin still soft behind all the dirt and the ashes, the blood. He could have been sleeping, but he was not.</p><p>What would have Grace felt if she had seen him go? Would she have shed tears of grief? Would Reginald have let her, given her the privilege? What does it feel like to lose a son? Actually lose one, no hope attached. What does loss feel like when you’re not human? When you don’t breathe, or eat, or sleep, but love -maybe <i>only</i> love; Can you still be afraid of death?</p><p>They say that when you love someone, time becomes irrelevant. You look at life as “happy moments not to be measured in seconds, or minutes, or years”. Her necklace had more pearls than Ben’s age the day she lost him. Almost twice as much. If time didn't matter then why was she stuck in that number? 34, 34. 16, 34. Seven, down to six, down to--</p><p>Five kisses on the head later, the view of a prairie, and a mountain, a sunset. A mother holds her child in her arms inside their square golden home. Nothing can touch them. Grace rests her hands on her empty lap, her eyes still open, shining blue. Her mind fixated on the irredeemable shade of red she never got to see.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>